The Lying Diary
by FlareHeart404
Summary: This is the diary of a deceased one. One who has tried to warn us all in the past. If you ever aquire this diary read it in full, them burn it. You will understand. You will understand everything. He was forced, you see, to make this seem real. It's not, and he knows, just trust him with his last words.


**AN: This is a story not some real seed showcase or documentary like you might think! XD That would be boring...so boring...**

My Diary: Enrty 1

Hello, whoever is reading this! I am just here to advertise this amazing world seed I just found! It's epic and I know that you'll love it! It's scenery is filled with towering mountains, beautiful lakes, great places to build, and magnificent forests! It's the perfect place if you're looking for a fair-play survival!

If you search well enough, then you'll come across grand caves and villages! You will be able to exploit masses of iron, gold, diamonds, and emeralds! And the monsters spawn pretty fairly as well, giving newbies a good chance!

I will continue to fill out this diary of my adventures in this wonderful seed, which I have named of WonderWorld! Good day, and please care to read foward for more wonderful things!

My Diary: Enrty 2

Welcome back! Glad you have decided to read onward! Today, I will tell you of my first night in WonderWorld! Stay put and seated at all times, please, even though I will be pretty brief.

So, I spawned in the middle of an oak wood forest. Perfect for the people who dream of a nice, tall, sustaining house in the future! I gathered stacks upon stacks of bare wood, and was able to craft a pickaxe and axe for later. I made a small building just for the first night in a clearing close by. The grass I had destroyed to make room contained seeds, which I would use later to make a farm.

When night time came, I was admitted to finding animals that allowed me to eat and sleep. Almost no monsters had spawned in my area, so I was allowed to take a good night's rest after cooking some food. I wasn't hungry, but I would use that for later.

So this is what had happened on my first night. Not too bad, eh? I hope you do continue foward with your reading of this, for at the end I will tell you the greatest bit of all! However, please stick with me as I tell of you my adventures!

My Diary: Entry 3

Hello again! I'm sorry if I'm bugging you with all of these intro and outro messages, but _he_ requires of me to put them. Um, nevermind what I said. Just, please read my entry about day two, and all will go smoothly, okay?

After I had woken up, I heard the death noises of the zombies and skeletons outside, along with the sounds of endermen teleporting away at the first glimpse of sunlight. I rushed outside to gather up the bones, arrows, and flesh that had been dropped. I put it all in a chest and picked up my stone pickaxe. Oh, I forgot to mention how I had been able to craft a stone one and a furnace the night before.

So I journeyed to a nearby cave. After only about 5 minutes, I had found loads of iron, gold, obsidian, and diamonds! I reached back to my house at dusk. From my precious minerals, I was able to craft a full set of iron armor, and enchanting table, and a diamond sword and pickaxe! I was able to enchant everything to the best possible combination, which allowed me great strength! It was around midnight, so I decided to sleep once more.

And this concludes my second day. And no, this is no tall tale! This seriosuly happened! It's quite amazing, yes? This completly prooves how awesome this seed is, you're able to do things quickly if you're good enough! That's it for today, and please enjoy reading day three later!

My Diary: Enrty 4

Hey! In this entry, I will tell you of how I came across many endermen and got several ender pearls! Please, read foward and what you will find will be very impressing! Or course, if you're not already impressed!

For the third time I had awakened, I was with a smile on my face. Outside, several endermen were all teleporting away in the sunlight. I decided to go out and hunt them down later in the night. So to pass the time, I enjoyed a nice stroll around the beautiful survival landscape! At nightfall however, I was on with my diamond armor set and sword in the darkness!

Not thirty seconds later, I had spotted a huge cluster of endermen! I went straight for the kill for almost all of them. With the help of my enchantments, I got loads of ender pearls in no time at all! It was a very happy and sucessful night you see! I didn't want to try to push my luck any further, so I went straight back to my house and went to sleep!

Now that has concluded my happy third day. If you can see, I have been extremely lucky on this world! The seed enabled it all, it's wonderful glories have spreaded it's happiness to mine! Oh yes, read foward! Read foward, viewer of this diary of wonders!

My Diary: Entry 5

Oh yes! Thank gosh you are this far! I'm both suprised and very disap-happy! Yeah, happy and joyful! We-I'M very happy that you are taking the time to read this log of my journeys and are possibly interested in checking out this seed! Who wouldn't anyway?

The next morning, I woke up overjoyed of the last night's amazingness! I got right to work making a portal to the Nether so I could get crafting Eye of Enders. I found blazes in no time at all! When I arrived at home, I got set onto combining ender pearls and the blaze powder to form many Eyes of Ender. After that, I got straight to throwing them in several directins in hopes of finding a stronghold.

I got lucky as always! The stronghold ended up being right below my own house! I dug straight down! Now, I know that it's the number one rule in Minecraft and bla bla bla, but I there was no lava beneath me! It only ended up being fifty blocks down! I was really happy and found the portal to the End quite quickly! I made a staircase and went directly back up to the surface so I could sleep and be ready for my fifth day!

Aren't I the lucky guy on this seed? Only on my fourth day and I have everything needed to defeat the Ender Dragon! It's almost like it's not even re-ack! Nevermind! Just go on reading this quite delightful story of this seed! It's amazing and everyone should be here! Heck, there sould be a whole server here and everyone would be happy forever and ever! Who wouldn't want that?! Oh...it seems that I've reached the end of the page...PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ!

My Diary: Entry 6

How HAPPY and AMAZED I am that you are BACK! So HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY! Totally NOT happy! So happy, I'm CRYING right NOW! I'm so NOT not HAPPY that you've DECIDED to read FOWARD! This SEED IS amazing, not DREADFUL! Please! DON'T delay in your READING!

On this fifth day, I got right up as always and went straight to making sure I had everything intact. When I was sure I had multiple forms of potions, armor, and a bow, I knew I was ready. I sprinted down my staircase and went up to the portal. I inserted all the necessary Eyes of Ender. Then, finally, the portal showed up to be a starry sight. I took one deep breath and jumped in.

I had spawned right next to the portal back. Brilliant, right? I found the Ender Dragon right away, so I made sure to avoid it as I aimed for the several crystals on the obsidian columns. In no time, they were all gone and the monster had no way to regenerate. There were no closeby endermen, so I went straight to shooting the Ender Dragon. Suprisingly, I never took damage the whole time! I had killed the beast and it dropped tons of XP and the Egg at my feet. I didn't bother with the egg, but I was delighted with all of the XP. After collecting it all, I jumped back through the portal.

And that concludes my log of my journeys! Quite amazing, yes? I did it all in five days! How great is that?! Now that I have told you everything, I will tell you this extraordinary seed. It is, in all its glory... _Kcab m'I._

My Diary: Entry 7

Hello amazing person! I'm so happy to see that you've-no! I'm not happy! Not at all! He's been using me! Don't trust the seed! Don't use it! The story! It was made up! I was forced to do this! I didn't want to! Don't trust this story or this diary except for this entry! _Please!_

...Alright. I was worried I wouldn't have time to write it all down then. I had to rush, you see. Okay, let me start from the beginning. But if I don't get the chance to write everything, please hence the first paragraph!

Okay, so I really did beat the Ender Dragon! But it took me fifty-seven Minecraft days! Not five! When I jumped through the portal, I was greeted by Herobrine in all his glory or whatever. He brought me to the Nether and wouldn't allow me to escape unless I wrote this book and sent it out to appear in all other worlds. Basically, he wanted me to broadcast a seed that would summon him in it. He wants to show everyone that he's the one in charge and he can do what he wants. He FORCED me to write all of this! If I wrote something that indicated that it was all a lie, he would threaten to kill me and do the whole thing himself. The only reason I'm able to write this now is because he thinks I'm out and about and not writing this. Who knows how long it will take for him to return and end my life.

I still have time, I think. So here is some background information about me. My name is Steve. I was the first minecraftian to ever exist. It took me fifty-seven days to defeat the Ender Dragon and thirty to defeat the Wither. I built mulitple houses around the place, including in a village. If you ever see a Hemwar Village, please tell them I said goodbye.

Oh! I forgot to tell you! The seed I took- that's not the seed I was on! Like I said, that story is fake. That is the seed that you will find Herobrine in if you ever enter that world. Now, that is why you must never use it or let anyone else see it! If you are in possesion of this book, burn it! Destroy it! Freeze it! I don't care! Just don't let some idiot let him out! Please, believe that I'm right...

I hear him coming...I'm going to die tonight. Just heed my last words please. We can make it through this. But just remember, everyone is important, and you can make an impact on life. Goodbye to all my readers. I send my sorrow if Herobrine is unleashed somehow. Please, enjoy the rest of your days. Goodb-

 _.Enirboreh evil gnol_


End file.
